El Amor Sabe a Fresas
by Haruka A. Tanaka
Summary: "Tal vez tu necesitas probar algo dulce, quizás eso cambiaria tu estado de animo" eso fue lo que dijo la chica provocando que el chico pensara en algo que habia dicho "Oh… claro tú no tienes la culpa de ser tan… dulce" Ello lo llevo a cometer un acto arriesgado para el y sospresivo para la chica.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5, si me perteneciera, el FudouxFuyuka existirá y se llamaría Fuduka.

**Pareja: **Fudou y Fuyuka.

**Géneros: **Romance & Humor.

**Advertencia: **Puede que Fudou se salga un poco de su personalidad solo un poco.

**Notas: **Esto esta ubicado en el FFI.

* * *

Parecía que el chico mohicano estaba desesperado o más bien no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada ya que no estaba entrenando con los demás en vez de eso en el comedor del campamento, por lo que se encontraba sentado, viendo hacia el techo mientras pensaba en cualquier tontería relacionada con el futbol, estaba completamente solo hasta que una chica de cabello violeta apareció con un tazón lleno de fresas, justo cuando ella lo vio, se sentó junto a él, lo cual no le agrado mucho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó arrogantemente Fudou—. Arruinas mi paz.

—No seas tan grosero además… —comentó Fuyuka para luego pensar en algo lógico y obvio en ese instante—, ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

—No hago lo que el viejo Kudou me diga.

—Es mi papá, no deberías tratarlo así. —reprochó un poco molesta la chica, ya que se estaba cansando de la actitud de el chico.

—Yo hago lo que quiero, tsk… ¿No deberías estar haciendo cosas de gerentes? —dijo el chico mohicano mientras trataba de sonreír ya que pensaba que había ganado en la discusión, pero no se esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

— ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

—Como sea…. —contestó el castaño mientras tomaba una fresa del tazón provocando que la chica se comenzara a molestar aún más.

—Oye Fudou… —llamó Fuyuka para tratar de que el mohicano captara su atención—, las fresas son mías.

—Tú dijiste "siempre hay que compartir". —arremetió Fudou mientras miraba victorioso a Fuyuka.

—Yo nunca he dicho "siempre hay que compartir"

—Ya lo dijiste, ahora comparte.

Ambos comenzaron a comer del tazón lleno de fresas aunque parecía que al chico castaño no le estaba gustado para nada la dichosa fruta.

—Esto esta horrible. —dijo el chico mohicano.

— ¿De que hablas? —preguntó inocentemente Fuyuka para luego ver la expresión en el rostro de Fudou el cual reflejaba que las fresas estaban totalmente agrias según lo expresaba la cara del chico.

—Están agrias ¿Qué no sientes el sabor? —reclamó el jugador de futbol.

—Si, están dulces, pero creo que tú no lo sientes porque tú amargas el sabor de las fresas. —explicó la chica con el cabello violeta.

—Tú amargas mi paz. —comentó el chico castaño.

—Deja de quejarte de mi presencia. —reprochó la chica para luego ver al chico a los ojos.

—Oh… claro tú no tienes la culpa de ser tan… dulce. —comentó, Fudou mientras ponía una cara de horror ya que no le agradaba la idea de lo "dulce".

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendida, Fuyuka.

—Si, como según tu estas fresas están dulces, pero no son agrias. —recalcó el chico mohicano.

—Tal vez tu necesitas probar algo dulce, quizás eso cambiaria tu estado de animo. —expresó la gerente del equipo.

—Tsk.

Los dos siguieron comiendo las fresas, sin embargo el chico seguía sintiendo el sabor de las fresas agrias mientras que Fuyuka las sentía muy dulces, era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablarse, después de lo que ya habían conversado anteriormente, por otro lado Fudou estaba cansado de su mala suerte con las fresas así que simplemente dejo de comerlas, miró a la chica y recordó algo… "Tal vez tu necesitas probar algo dulce, quizás eso cambiaria tu estado de animo" también se le vino a la mente lo que el había dicho… "Oh… claro tú no tienes la culpa de ser tan… dulce".

Analizo la situación miro a la chica, lo volvió a pensar para luego acercarse a Fuyuka, lo cual provoco que ella lo viera fijamente, el chico no lo pensó dos veces para acortar la distancia de los dos y besarla.

Fuyuka estaba sorprendida y completamente sonrojada sin nada que decir, por otro lado el chico simplemente le estaba dando un pequeño beso en los labios, obviamente ella no le respondió por el estado de shock en el que había entrado, después de lo que paso, el chico mohicano la miro y sonrió, no era una sonrisa maligna era más bien algo cálido.

Con eso último el chico se fue a entrenar, ella hizo lo mismo y simplemente lo observaba de lejos, casualmente el chico hacia lo mismo, y justo cuando él fue a tomar un poco de agua pasó junto a ella y le susurro algo, lo cual era "Me gustaría que comiéramos juntos más tarde, pero…. Trae las fresas".

Eso que le había murmurado provoco que la chica totalmente estuviera desconcertada y con solo un pensamiento… "Parece que Fudou cambio su estado de animo… ¿Será porque probo algo "dulce"?"

* * *

Aquí esta un fic de FudouxFuyuka espero que les haya gustado… gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
